


Too Far

by tatteredspider



Series: Vampire meets haunted Mage meets Werewolf [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Pheromones, blood sucking, haunted mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: Sometimes things go a little farther than you meant them to...





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> This one really should have been posted before Enter the Wolf but...
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr account which I subsequently (stupidly) deleted. You can still find me @tatteredspiderweb but all of my old content is gone...

Anders had never seen his guardian Spirit, but he felt him there, hovering over his shoulder. Every. Single. Day. It was probably one of the best, and the worst, sensations of his life. On the one hand, he was never really alone, the thought of which had him shuddering in past misery. On the other hand, he was never alone. A Spirit of Justice had some pretty out there ideas on just how Anders should be spending his day.

Take today for example. Spending the day working as a doctor in a free clinic in one of the worst neighbourhoods in Kirkwall was a good thing. It was unjust that the Chantry-owned hospitals charged up the nose and insisted on payment up front for most procedures. The free clinic catered to everyone and anyone, though donations were widely accepted. But Justice didn't understand that Anders needed downtime, and so this little sojourn to Lowtown's favourite watering hole was being frowned upon immensely.

Doing his best to ignore his Spirit friend's bad vibes about the whole thing, Anders entered the establishment, prepared for the smell of bad whisky and dance sweat and college kid vomit. He was not disappointed, though the additional smells of fried chicken and burgers were a nice change. Stomach suddenly rumbling he made his way to the bar, unusually crowded for the dinner hour in the middle of the week.

“What can I get you, Blondie?” the bartender asked as he attempted to wipe clean a glass with one of the dirtiest rags Anders had ever seen. He really hoped that wouldn't be his glass.

“Uh, burger and a beer, please. Bottle, not on tap.”

The bartender shrugged with a grin, hopping down from what Anders discovered was an apple crate. _Oh, a dwarf_. He never would have guessed with the lack of beard, though the man did sport a tremendous amount of chest hair. The bartender yelled the order through an open door, presumably the kitchen then proceeded to pull a bottle of domestic from the fridge under the counter. “You sticking around?” he asked, passing Anders his beer. When the man nodded the dwarf stuck out his hand to shake. “Varric Tethras. I'll run you a tab.”

“Anders,” he replied after a swig of his beer. It had been a very long time since he had imbibed anything alcoholic and it tasted divine. Justice most assuredly did not approve. Too damned bad.

“Yeah, you run the clinic out in Darktown. Everybody around knows who you are. Powerful mage, healer, likes to talk to himself, I've heard it all,” the dwarf said with a chuckle.

_Talks to himself? Anders didn't talk to himself. Sometimes he'd talk to Justice- oh! Right..._ “Well, uh, thanks. I guess,” he finally stammered before taking a longer swig. The last thing he needed was for people to think he was crazy. He thought he was crazy enough for everyone.

Varric excused himself to help another customer and wandered off leaving Anders alone to nurse his beer as the pulsing dance music filled the bar. It was nice, he thought to himself. He couldn't hear Justice nattering at him with the overwhelming noise going on around him. He'd have to visit this place more often.

His burger came and went, a thick slab that had his mouth watering upon seeing it, and Anders enjoyed the lack of an annoyed voice whispering about the plight of the poor cow that died to make it. Sometimes Justice took things way too far. Nursing his beer Anders watched the crowd in the centre of the bar gyrating along with the music. He considered joining them then shook his head. It had been some years since he had really let go like that and tonight was a little too soon for him. Maybe next time. And he was certain there would be a next time. He enjoyed the atmosphere of the place, and there was a smell that was absolutely exquisite. In fact it was doing something that had certain parts of his anatomy twitching to attention.

“Hey there.”

To say that Anders jumped three feet into the air would be an understatement. He screeched like a girl, his beer flying out of his hands and he was up off his stool, twisting to face the person that had snuck up on him, hot breath ghosting across his cheek from the proximity. The man...the man had his beer? Yes, there was the half ripped label he had been worrying at. How did he catch it? It had flown from his hand...in the opposite direction. Weird.

The man himself was stunning. Tall, nearly as tall as Anders own lanky frame, but several hand spans wider at the shoulder, built like a warrior of old. His hair was pitch black and shaggy with a thick beard and moustache to match, made darker by the paleness of his skin. His blue eyes almost glowed in the light of the club. Dressed in a tight red tee and dark jeans he was an Anders wet dream brought to life. The twitching in his pants became just a bit more pronounced.

“Um, ah, hi. Sorry. About- about the scream. And the beer. Thanks for catching it,” Anders stammered, fingers reaching up to scratch at his hair, loosening the tie that kept it back in its usual ponytail.

“No problem,” the man chuckled lowly, sending a shiver down Anders' spine. _How did he manage to be heard over the din when he spoke so low?_ The man passed him back the bottle. “Name's Hawke. You're new here.”

Anders took another swig, the last of the bottle, to help cover his nerves. “Uh, yeah. Don't usually go out much.”

“Yeah, I definitely would have noticed if you had,” Hawke replied with a grin and Anders was definitely having issues with how tight his pants were now. “You wanna dance?”

_Oh shit._ “Um, I'm not really much of a-”

“Come on! It'll be fun!” the other man exclaimed, grabbing Anders by the hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

The centre of the mass was tightly packed with writhing bodies but it was as though it were just the two of them. Hawke's body pressed up against him, hard, thick and rubbing in all the right places. And that smell! It was as though it reached right into him and yanked hard at his dick. Anders' head was swimming in it, fogging in the sensuousness of it. Hawke leaned in, light glinting of the bright whiteness of his teeth. He asked something, Anders wasn't sure what, but it had him nodding and then they were off the dance floor and out the door, around to an alley next door.

A voice, an angry voice, hissed in his mind but Anders paid it no mind. Justice was trying to stop him. He was always trying to stop Anders from enjoying himself, from getting the most out of life and Anders just wanted to enjoy himself. Maybe even have a quick mutual wank in a dank alleyway that smelled of stale beer and, for some reason, cabbages. There was a prickle along his spine, Justice trying desperately to get his attention, but Hawke had started nuzzling at his neck and Anders mind went blank.

As Hawke's lips moved along his skin it was as tough little shocks of electricity travelled with them. Maker! He felt ready to explode already and Hawke had barely touched him. Teeth, sharp and delicious, raked across the sensitive skin of his throat, tongue lapping at the juncture between neck and shoulder. Anders could feel his blood warm beneath the attention, causing him to moan at the sensation. And then the briefest of pain before overwhelming pleasure as teeth bit down against his flesh. He felt himself come apart, white lights blinding behind suddenly closed lids. His heart beat so fast, too fast, Hawke sucking and slurping at his throat. He felt weightless in a wave of ecstatic pleasure. His heart was beginning to slow even as the whiteness grew deeper and he knew he should be concerned. Should make it stop. But it felt so good.

Then suddenly the heat of the body against him vanished and he plummeted to the ground, landing hard on his face. He heard himself cry out faintly but it was lost in a new noise, a loud banging and harsh gasps. Anders tried to look up, look around him but it was hard just to move his head. He was so very tired. It was hard to register that Hawke was against the opposite wall of the alley, held there several inches off the ground by an invisible hand. A hand that was beating the shit out of him if the burgeoning bruises across the mans face were any indication.

“Justice?” Anders called weakly, unable to reach out towards the Spirit and man.

“He was feeding from you, Anders,” Justice's voice whispered in his ear. “He was going too far, would have fed too much. You are bleeding.”

It took a moment for that information to sink in before he reached up to heal the twin punctures with a pulse of magic. Another wave of rejuvenation to give him the energy to at least get out of the alley and Anders was up on his feet. But instead of leaving he approached the man still pinned to the wall. No, not man. Vampire.

Anders had heard that there were vampires in Kirkwall but since he rarely went out after dark he really hadn't worried about it. Maybe he should have, but there was something about this vampire... His right eye had swollen shut, bruises melding into one giant purpling mass and blood leaked from his lower lip and gums. Justice had certainly given him a pounding. Anders smirked, internally laughing that _he_ had been the one looking for a pounding a few minutes ago.

It was the swelling that drew his attention though, the medical professional in him trying to remember something important about vampires he had read...probably at school, in that preternatural biology class...what was it again...

“Oh!” he gasped to himself, the answer finally coming to him. A recently fed vampire will heal any wound automatically, hemoglobin travelling to the site of injured tissue to affect repairs without conscious thought of the vampire. But Hawke wasn't healing. Why not? He had just fed off Anders, and pretty deeply, too. What was different about this guy?

Staring at Hawke, dangling against the wall a few inches off the ground, Anders shuddered, remembering the wondrous feel of Hawke's teeth against his skin. If it weren't for Justice he'd be...shit. And just now he knew that, were the vampire free, he would be bearing his neck for more. Not because of the feel of it, or the scent that still clung to the air that must be Hawke's pheromones going wild. No, it was his eyes, a mix of sad and scared and remorse at what he had almost done. Could a vampire feel remorse?

“Justice, I'm going home,” he said sadly, turning away. “Wait til you feel me get in and lock the door before you let it go, okay?”

He felt Justice's agreement in his mind as he set off back to the clinic and his small apartment upstairs. After a _very_ long nap,and a lot of orange juice and cookies, Anders had some research to do.

In the morning he realized he had skipped out on his bar tab.


End file.
